Kwalr Wiki
Describe este wiki 잘 나가는 아이돌 랩퍼 그 이면에 나약한 자신이 서 있어 조금 위험해 우울증 강박 때때로 다시금 도져 hell no 어쩌면 그게 내 본 모습일 지도 몰라 damn huh 현실의 괴리감 이상과의 갈등 아프네 머리가 대인기피증이 생겨 버린 게 18살쯤 그래 그때쯤 내 정신은 점점 오염 돼 가끔씩 나도 내가 무서워 자기 혐오와 다시 놀러 와 버린 우울증 덕분에 이미 민윤기는 죽었어 (내가 죽였어) 죽은 열정과 남과 비교하는 게 나의 일상이 되 버린 지 오래 정신과를 처음 간 날 부모님이 올라와 같이 상담을 받았지 부모님 왈 날 잘 몰라 나 자신도 날 잘 몰라 그렇다면 누가 알까 친구? 아님 너? 그 누구도 날 잘 몰라 의사 선생님이 내게 물었어 주저 없이 나는 말했어 그런 적 있다고 버릇처럼 하는 말 uh i don't give a shit i don't give a fuck 그딴 말들 전부다 uh 나약한 날 숨기려 하는 말 지우고픈 그때 그래 기억 조차 나지 않는 어느 공연하는 날 사람들이 무서워 화장실에 숨어 버린 나를 마주 하던 나 그때 난 그때 난 성공이 다 보상할 줄 알았지 근데 말야 근데 말야 시간이 지날 수록 괴물이 되는 기분야 청춘과 맞바꾼 나의 성공이란 괴물은 더욱 큰 부를 원해 무기였던 욕심이 되려 날 집어 삼키고 망치며 때론 목줄을 거네 어떤 이들은 내 입을 틀어 막으며 선악과를 삼키라 해 i don't want it 그들은 내가 이 동산에서 나가길 원하네 shit shit 알겠으니까 제발 그만해 이 모든 일들의 근원은 나니까 나 스스로 그만둘게 내 불행이 니들의 행복이라면 기꺼이 불행 해줄게 증오의 대상이 나라면 기요틴에 올라서 줄게 상상만 하던 것이 현실이 돼 어릴 적 꿈이 내 눈앞에 꼴랑 두 명 앞에 공연하던 좆밥 이젠 도쿄돔이 내 코앞에 한번 사는 인생 누구보다 화끈하게 대충 사는 건 아무나 해 my fan my hommie my fam 걱정 말길 나 이젠 정말 괜찮아 damn 내 본질을 부정했던 게 수 차례 내 주소는 아이돌 부정은 안 해 수 차례 정신을 파고들던 고뇌 방황의 끝 정답은 없었네 팔아먹었다고 생각 했던 자존심이 이젠 나의 자긍심 돼 내 fan들아 떳떳이 고개들길 누가 나만큼 해 uh 세이코에서 롤렉스 악스에서 체조 내 손짓 한번에 끄덕거리는 수 만 명들의 고개 show me the money 못 한게 아니라 안 한 거라고 shit 우릴 팔아먹던 너넨 안 한 게 아니라 못 한 거라고 shit 내 창작의 뿌리는 한 세상 단맛 쓴맛 똥맛까지 다 봤지 화장실 바닥에 잠을 청하던 그땐 이젠 내게 추억이네 uh 추억이 돼 배달 알바 중 났던 사고 덕분에 시발 박살이 났던 어깨 부여잡고 했던 데뷔 너네가 누구 앞에서 고생한 척들을 해 세이코에서 롤렉스 악스에서 체조 내 손짓 한번에 끄덕거리는 수 만 명들의 고개 한이 낳은 나 uh 똑똑히 나를 봐 uh 우릴 팔아먹던 너넨 안 한 게 아니라 못 한 거라고 shit Actividad reciente Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. ¡No olvides colocar uno u otro! __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación